Fiesta X Encuentros X Sentimientos
by Leona Orochi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después del final? Es el cumpleaños 19 de Killua y todos se reunen a festejar, bueno sólo aquellos que pueden y son invitados a la mansion Zaoldyeck... Solo 1 Cap.


Han pasado aproximadamente seis largos años desde que Gon y Killua encontraron a Ging. Recordar todo lo que pasaron para encontrarlo y todo lo que ha ocurrido es realmente asombroso y memorable.

Empecemos por, el no más importante, de Leorio: por fin se graduó de la esuela de doctores y ha desarrollado su técnica Nen, ha juntado todos sus conocimientos para convertirse en el mejor doctor reconocido en el mundo de los cazadores, desarrollando nuevos métodos de curación y medicamentos naturales que resultan muy económicos y accesibles al público.

Por parte de Kurapica: se ha convertido en un buen líder del grupo de guardaespaldas con la agradable ayuda de Senritzu. Cuando se enfrenta a los matones de sus adversarios, y a este nivel de mafia, todos son personas buscadas en el bajo mundo, los atrapa y los entrega volviéndose un gran cazador de listas negras.

Killua, el buen de Killua sigue siendo un viajero sin rumbo realmente fijo, aun acompaña a Gon y aprende nuevas técnicas, se siente realmente feliz pues ha desarrollado dos familias, su propia familia que se ha vuelto un poco más tolerante con él; y la familia de Gon en la cual Mito-san es una buena madre para los dos, y Ging ha sido un excelente tutor.

Gon a su edad de diecinueve años ha conseguido logros que solo pueden ser comparados con los de su padre, el cual les ha enseñado junto a Killua muchas cosas: les enseñó todo acerca de los descubrimientos del mundo y otras formas de usar Nen. Ging ha sido un maravilloso padre y maestro para él, cuando les encomienda búsquedas, Gon y Killua lo hacen solos. Gon ha crecido y se ha vuelto un joven alto, fuerte y apuesto, aunque él ni lo nota, sigue siendo ingenuo como siempre.

Pronto será el cumpleaños de Killua, toda la familia Zaoldyeck lo espera en casa pues ya será todo un hombre según las costumbres de su familia, y dado que ya conocen como es el joven de la familia, tiene permiso de invitar a algunos amigos, todos sabemos a quienes invitó, los grandes amigos: Gon, Kurapica y Leonardo, por suerte llegará Ging, Killua ni loco invitaba a Mito-san pues no quiere que conozca su "querido" hogar con su excéntrica familia de asesinos.

Fue así como se encontraron los amigos una vez más.

¡Killua! Que alegría es tenerte otra vez en casa – dijo la madre encantada de ver a su hijo de vuelta mientras lo recibía en la gran mansión – Que bueno que has regresado, ya eres todo un hombre

Si madre, veo que casi nada ha cambiado por aquí, pero veo que agregaron más trampas en la entrada.

Si, así es, veo que ya te lo dijo Kanari, es solo para diversión nuestra – pero en eso se percata de otra presencia – veo que vienes acompañado del joven Gon

Muy buenos día señora, ¿Cómo está la familia?

La verdad es que Gon con su don de gente ha llegado a agradar a toda la familia Zaoldyeck.

Todo está muy bien, pero no se quede ahí, pasen

Mientras los dos jóvenes se adentraban, Gon se percata de una mirada pero no era como si lo acecharan o cazaran, era una mirada dulce, en el momento que quiso buscarla desapareció de un momento a otro.

¿Qué ocurre Gon?

No, no pasa nada Killua, sigamos

Siguieron a la sala de fiesta, ahí se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaba Hizoka pues éste se enteró de la fiesta y todo sobre todo con ayuda de su socio-amigo Irumi.

Gon, que bueno es verte, espero ansioso otro encuentro – dijo el mago

Yo también, me he entrenado… - pero es interrumpido por Irumi

Sin embargo en estos momentos no será pues mi padre no quiere peleas hasta que termine la fiesta

Solo rieron y continuaron con las conversaciones, al poco tiempo llegaron Kurapica con su amigo Senritzu, después llego Leorio, éste se sentía un tanto incomodo al saber que estaba entre persona mucho más fuertes que él y la mayoría con impulsos a matar. Sin embargo en esa ocasión no se sentía ese total ambiente se respiraba calma aun con la presencia de Hizoka entre personas realmente fuertes.

Uff, realmente me siento fuera de lugar – dijo un nervioso Leorio.

De seguro que si, tu eres una persona que salva vidas y aquí solo hay personas que las dañan – respondió Senritzu – pero no te preocupes, todos están calmados

Killua, toda tu familia esta presente pero ya no los recuerdo a todos – dijo Gon, en ese momento volvió a sentir aquella mirada de tiempo atrás y, como hizo antes, desapareció.

Si así es… - Killua se detiene al momento en que su padre le pone su mano en el hombro del ahora hombre.

Killua, me alegra mucho que hallas aceptado cumplir tu fiesta aquí con tus amigos – viendo a nuestro grupo de amigos – ahora entiendo porque son tus amigos, gracias a ellos te has vuelto más fuerte

Será un buen líder Zaoldyeck cuando el tiempo lo amerite o mi hijo muera – continuó el abuelo de la familia el cual quería sonar un tanto gracioso.

Killua no sabía que decir, se sentía muy feliz porque su padre y su abuelo lo reconocían y con cariño en compañía de sus amigos, pero todo eso es interrumpido, se escuchan ruidos muy estrepitosos que provenían de las afueras de la mansión y se acercaban a la reunión, todos se preparan, cuando de repente se rompe la puerta del salón de fiesta levantando una nube de polvo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es?" – fueron las preguntas que circulaban

Varios se pusieron alertas y concentraron su Nen pero Gon y Killua solo comenzaron a reír de forma nerviosa por lo que todos los voltearon a ver.

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que divertido fue eso! – se escucho decir, la voz provenía del lugar cubierto por la nube de polvo que comenzaba a disolverse dando la visión de un Mike domado por un hombre cubierto.

"¿¡Qué? ¡Mike fue domado! ¿Qué paso aquí?" – fue lo que se escuchó decir.

Papá

Señor Ging

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, todos los presentes estaban prestando atención a aquel suceso, en estos momentos vuelve aquella mirada dirigida Gon pero Hizoka se percata y sale disimuladamente.

¡Mike! ¡Afuera! – ordenó el anciano y el animal obedeció.

Disculpen mi forma de entrar pero como no sabía el camino se lo pedí a Mike

¿Y usted quién es? – pregunta el anciano

Él es el señor Ging – interpuso Killua – el padre de Gon, un buen cazador y maestro

Ya veo, es un placer y es bienvenido – puso la mano – soy Silva, el padre de Killua, gracias por cuidarlo

Soy Ging y no fue nada – estrechando la mano – al contrario él es un joven con mucho potencial, por cierto ¿no nos conocemos?

Creo que si, no intentaste impedir un asesinato de mi parte

No, no creo, pienso que fue cuando intenté atraparlos

Los dos están equivocados – interrumpió el abuelo – fue en una misión para un mafioso, el señor Ging tenía que buscar un animal muy raro mientras que nosotros eliminábamos a la competencia, un trabajo muy fácil y rápido

Cierto, ya se me había olvidado – pronunciaron los dos adultos que comenzaban a reír.

Gon y Killua no sabía que decir o pensar, solo reían con incomodidad mientras que los demás veían la escena con asombro.

En instantes, Hizoka salía del pasillo interrumpiendo el momento trayendo consigo a una linda jovencita de hermosos ojos.

Siento interrumpir, pero esta niña estaba espiando – anunció el ex miembro del Riodan.

¿Caruto? ¿Dónde habías estado? – interrogó el padre y ahora dirigiéndose al nuevo invitado – bueno, creo que estará bien presentarle a la familia.

Fue así como presentó a su querida esposa, a su padre y madre, a sus hijos iniciando por el festejado, seguido por su gordo hermano quien estaba un tanto furioso pero se puso feliz cuneado Ging le regala un juego de Greed Island edición especial ya que Killua se lo había pedido; después presentó a Irumi quien a su vez presentó a su compañero Hizoka el cual Ging le agradeció por las lecciones a su hijo.

Por último déjenme presentarles a la pequeña de Caruto – dijo la madre – esperamos que pronto tenga un prospecto para continuar con la familia

¡Mamá! – solo rezongó la joven quien giró para ver a Gon pero al percatarse de su mirada decidió dirigir su vista a una nueva dirección.

Killua, Hizoka y Leorio se percataron y pusieron cara de picaros, Kurapica no entendía del todo y Senritzu trataba de explicarle, Gon en las nubes y Ging se encontraba entablando amistad con los Zaoldyeck.

La fiesta continuaba y se podía percibir un agradable ambiente, hasta se podía decir que era una fiesta normal y no una de asesinos frívolos. Por un lado Caruto estaba nerviosa sin saber que hacer provocando que se viera muy linda e ingenua y más con su bello kimono. Mientras Killua e Hizoka trataban de hacer entrar en razón a Gon, cosa que parece imposible, al par en lo que Irumi le daba un sermón de la familia que todos sus miembros son asesinos y que si le hace algo a Caruto lo pagará, lo último ni lo entendió el joven de ropaje verde. Todo esto era visto por Ging y Silva quienes estaban haciendo familiaridad.

Llegó la hora de abrir los obsequios de Killua, fue algo extraño y divertido, recibió desde cuchillos envenenados hasta hierbas medicinales muy efectivas, eran buenos regalos. Ging les dio reconocimiento de cazadores dobles a su hijo y al festejado, ambos muy felices. Mientras Killua seguía con sus pertenencias molestando a sus invitados, Gon ve a Caruto, nota que le quiere decir algo por lo que se le acerca.

Hola – inicia el chico – tu eres la pequeña hermana de Killua, ¿no? – la chica asiente avergonzada – eso quiere decir que eres una asesina y con gran poder, de seguro eres asombrosa, tienes que serlo por lo que no te noté…

¿Ah-ah?

Sí, porque tu eras quien me observaba desde que llegué y pues no pude divisarte bien, eso quiere decir que tienes una gran técnica, pero me que da una duda, ¿por qué me observabas?

Eh… pues… - la chica se volvió a sonrojar, era la primera vez que sentía eso.

¿Qué te ocurre? ¿estás bien?

Yo solo quiero entregarte esto – dijo mientras estiró sus brazos y entregó un hermoso collar cuyo dije esta hecho de una piedra mega rara, azul y verde eran sus colores, Gon estaba sin habla ante tal sorpresa – Killua me contó que la estabas buscando…

Caruto no se contuvo y se echó a correr sin mirar atrás, con sus habilidades, pues, llegó a un lago muy lejos de la mansión, es su lugar favorito para estar sola y pensar. Estaba toda confundida, no entendía nada, no comprendía porque hizo lo que hizo, no encontraba razón alguna.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice eso? – decía en pensamientos, tan grande fue su interrogante que no se percato que lo comenzaba a decir en voz alta.

¡Caruto! – llamó una voz, esa voz que la reconforta y que se aproximaba - ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me preocupaste – dijo aquel chico prodigio de cazador.

¿¡Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bueno… - Gon solo agacho la cabeza ocultando su rubor y tomando valor para las palabra que diría – verás – sacando el collar – la razón por la que buscaba este collar era, corrijo, es para ti – la chica se sorprendió por tal confesión – es que tu me pareces muy bonita, aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi y no termino de entender que vi a un ángel – se acercó a la joven y la abraza con un cariño y dulzura increíbles – talvez a un ángel de la muerte, pero eres mi ángel

Gon… yo… yo también me siento muy feliz a tu lado… me siento feliz – la chica solo quería que esos momentos se congelaran, era bello y hermoso.

Creó que será mejor regresar – sugirió el chico y recibió una respuesta afirmativa mientras se separaban – pero primero… - interpuso el cazador mientras colocaba el colgante en el cuello de su acompañante – así está mejor – decía mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza – te vez hermosa

La asesina esta muy feliz. Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la mansión tomándose su tiempo. Al llegar se encontraron con cosas graciosas:

Kurapica estaba recibiendo clases del abuelo de Killua muy atentamente como si fuera un niño que acaba de entrar a la escuela, estaba aprendiendo grandes cosas.

Leorio se había embriagado y estaba festejando con el gordo de los Zaoldyeck, lo bueno es que estaban felices y Senritzu estaba protegiendo la espalda del ahora doctor.

Hisoka logró convencer a Ging para un enfrentamiento, este lo pidió con una condición, que lucharan el mago e Irumi juntos puesto que si no sería una batalla justa, esto lo miraban muy gustosos Killua y sus padres.

Cuando se percataron del regreso de Gon comenzó la verdadera diversión, jugaron un poco de los quemados estilo Greed Island, también hubieron "pequeños" combates por equipos, todo era muy divertido y cada vez que alguien resultaba un tanto lastimado era curado por el doctor, ya más lucido, tan buen fue su labor que los Zaoldyeck le ofrecieron que fuera su doctor privado pero solo quedaron en el acuerdo de que si lo necesitaban él los ayudaría en un santiamén. Así pasó el resto de la fiesta, entre risas y juegos.

Al final, cuando tenían que despedirse, Gon abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Caruto y le da un beso en la mejilla, todos los ahí presente entendieron aquello y desde ese entonces se le ve siempre una hermosa sonrisa a la más joven Zaoldyeck.


End file.
